jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stitch
Stitch (Experiment 626) (voiced by Chris Sanders) is one of two protagonists of Jaden meets Lilo and Stitch. He was created by Dr. Jumba to be a destructive creature. Both of them were arrested, but Stitch got away and landed on Earth. Jaden was sent by Mickey Mouse to find Stitch and hopefully see if he's a threat or not. But a girl named Lilo adopted Stitch believing him to be a dog, but some Jaden's friends disbelieved it was a smart thing to do. During his time with Lilo, Stitch was starting to have feelings, and became more than a monster. Jumba and Pleakley were sent to Earth to retrieve Stitch, but after failing several times, the evil Gantu went after Stitch. Stitch was able to stop him with Jumba, Pleakley, and Jaden's help. In the end, Stitch got to stay on Earth, and he, Jumba and Pleakley became part of Lilo's ohana. Powers & Abilities While explaining his creation to the Galactic Council early on in Lilo & Stitch, Dr. Jumba gives the following rundown of Stitch's powers: "He is bulletproof, fireproof, shockproof, and can think faster than a super computer. He can see in the dark and can move objects 3,000 times his size. His only instinct - to destroy everything he touches!" *'Feral Mind (temporarily):' In the original Lilo & Stitch movie, Jumba claimed that Stitch's "destructive tendency was taking effect" and that he would be irresistibly drawn to large cities to "back up sewers, reverse street signs and steal everybody's left shoe." *'Dense Body Tissue:' Although we rarely see Stitch shot at with a bullet, he does survive the crash of his spaceship with only a scratch, is only briefly stunned by a fall of several thousand feet and has to be run over by three tractor-trailers in succession to be knocked out. *'Fireproof Skin:' As for fireproof, he does drive a tanker truck of gasoline into a volcano and ends up only a little singed. *'Bulletproof Skin:' Weapons fired from plasma guns seem to cause him discomfort, although he can hold it in his hands long enough to throw the plasma back at his enemies. *'Shockproof:' He also has some resistance to electricity; he was able to take a electrical attack from Sparky and he quickly recovered from it. However, he can still feel pain from shocking despite his immunity to electricity. *'Hypercognition': Thinking faster than a super computer is harder to quantify, but he does escape from captivity fairly ingeniously, builds a model of San Francisco after only glancing at a postcard; grabs a crossword puzzle from the table and finishes it in about 7 seconds; builds a bomb out of a plasma-bolt, a doll and a roller skate; builds a "bucking bronco" out of a toaster, a vacuum cleaner, and a lamp; reads aloud a description of a display at a local museum at a remarkable speed; is able to understand he can use a human as a shield from Jumba, by Pleakley's presence; and generally picks up quickly on what is happening around him. *'Lingual Intuition:' Stitch can converse fluently in over 20 different languages, but prefers Tantalog. *'Cooking Intuition:' He can cook 372 recipes, but prefers Chinese food. *'Parallel Computing:' He is an information repository, with a dictionary, thesaurus, encyclopedia, and experiment catalogue, and records every moment of his life, in a reserved portion of his brain that can theoretically store up to 300 PB. *'Guitar Player:' He is also fluent in playing the guitar. *'Vehicle Intuition:' Also driving any sort of vehicle, which can be as simple as riding a tricycle or as complex as piloting inter-galactic spaceships. *'Enhanced Strength:' His ability to lift objects 3,000 times his own size and weight is seen several times throughout the franchise, including incidents where he picks up a descending blast door, hits Dr. Jumba with a thrown Volkswagen Beetle (shouting gleefully, "Blue punch buggy! No punch back!") and stops an 18-wheeled tanker of gasoline dead in its tracks. The reason why Stitch can lift 3,000 times his own weight even though he has small arms is because his muscles contain excessive compressed amounts of myofibril in one muscle cell. This muscular arrangement makes Stitch's muscles contract 1,000 times faster than a human's muscle can and makes them much much more powerful. The ability is sometimes joked about in the later series; for example, in Stitch! The Movie, Hämsterviel, while physically restraining Stitch for a cloning experiment, counters Stitch's strength with restraint devices, that are equal in strength themselves, as Hämsterviel loudly declares, to "three-thousand and one!" times Stitch's own weight. This was accomplished due to the fact that Stitch cannot lift anything even an ounce larger than 3,000 times his size and weight. *'Wall Crawling:' Pads on Stitch's hands and feet can secrete a sticky substance allowing him to adhere to almost any surface and scale buildings and walls. *'Spherical Form:' His skeletal system is very flexible, allowing him to put his feet into his mouth and become a rolling ball and also to allow him to squeeze through tight spaces. *'Enhanced Jump:' Stitch's legs are small, but powerful enough to enable him to jump several feet into the air. *'Electromagnetic Vision:' His eyes can pick up various forms of light and he can filter out one or the other if necessary. Stitch can see in normal vision, during this mode, his eyes appear black in color. Furthermore, he can also magnify his vision. **'Night Vision:' Eyes appear green. **'Infrared Vision:' Eyes appear red. **'X-Ray Vision:' Eyes appear bright green. *'Audio Amplifier:' He also can act as an audio amplifier, radio and/or microphone, illustrated when he uses a claw as the needle on a record player, and the music comes out of his open mouth. *'Enhanced Hearing & Smell:' He has an acute sense of smell and hearing. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat:' He is also dexterously skilled in hand-to-hand combat, using all four arms or just two. *'Alien Form:' In his alien form, he has spines on his back, two antennas on his head, and can grow two extra pair of arms. *'Dog Form:' Stitch can hide his spines, antennas and extra pair of two arms in his body, taking the form of an ordinary earth dog, he used this to be Lilo's dog, which others thought he was an earth as well. *'Semi-Immortality:' Stitch can't age; when Skip flashed 10 years ahead, he didn't age a bit, but for some reason Babyfier's powder reversed him into an infant, meaning he's immune to aging older. *'Vacuum Adaptation:' Along with the rest of his cousins, Stitch can survive in the vacuum of space due to being a genetic alien. Weaknesses *'Water:' Stitch's greatest weakness is his inability to float or swim due to his dense molecular structure, which causes him to sink like a stone in water. Stitch originally had an instinctive aquaphobia, but was able to overcome it because of Lilo's influence over him. *'Sonic Blasts:' Another weakness is the fact that his super-sensitive hearing can lead to temporary deafness when exposed to sonic blasts, such as Yaarp's destructive sound blast. Trivia *Stitch will make an appearance in the Jaden's Adventures of Star Wars saga. *Stitch will meet Jeffrey and his team in Jeffrey & Friends meet Lilo & Stitch. *Stitch is Ralphie's little sidekick, when Ralphie is cautgh and tried too fight without using his powers, Stitch always help Ralphie *before Ralphie reformed, Stitch stayed with The Ohanas, , Selena took care of Stitch like a little puppy Gallery Snapshot - 172.jpg|"Hello" Stitch.jpg|In his Alien Uniform/Appearance Ukulele Charm.png 392726_orig.jpg|Stitch's Blaster 250px-Stitch_KHII.png|Stitch as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Protagonists Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Summons Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Singers Category:Monsters Category:Comic Relief Category:Martial Artists Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Members Category:Revived characters Category:Ralphie's old Gang Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Spider-Man's Allies Category:Boyfriends Category:Shooters Category:Ralphie and his Misfits Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures Team Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Toons Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures allies Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Team Cap Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Musicians Category:Close Friends of Courtney Category:Courtney's allies Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Sunset's allies